This is the end Of the beginning
by Weird Ginny
Summary: This is  my own chapter fifty... Do not read if you get scared easily... There are too many yellow-spotted lizards ready to bite...


**This is like my own chapter fifty...Sadly I don't own any Holes character... **

50

"Thank god!" Mrs. Yelnats whispered between tears of joy. Her eyes were puffy from crying "Stanley, you are here!" she hugged Stanley so tight that he wondered if he would ever be able to breath again.

When she finally let go Stanley took a deep, shaky breath.

"Mum, ehm... This is Hector" said Stanley letting Zero pass through the front door.

"Good morning Mrs. Yelnats" Zero said, then looked out of the window and quickly added "Well, if it's morning of course"

"Mum, can he stay with us?" Stanley timidly asked.

Mrs. Yelnats wrapped Zero in a strong hug. Stanley laughed while looking at Hector trying to catch his breath.

"I always wanted to adopt a child!" squeaked Mrs. Yelnats, then turned "Uh, almost forgetting, STANLEY YELNATS, YOUR SON IS HERE!"

A loud noise came from the nearest room and Stanley III ran in the entrance, anxious to see his son. His hair was messy as usual, but this time a smile was spreading across his face.

While making his way to the entrance he bumped on several things, when he finally got there he hugged Stanley.

"You finally decided to come, uh?" he said when he let go, then glanced at Zero and said "You are staying" it wasn't a question.

Zero had a puzzled look on his face.

"But dad, he is not staying with us!" Stanley joked.

"Huh, I thought he was" Mr. Yelnats, embarrassed, looked around and then continued "I just felt like he was staying"

"Actually he is" said Ms. Morengo with a smile, then looked at Stanley and added "stop pulling your father's leg"

They all laughed.

Kissing Kate Barlow drove away from Stanley I, leaving him in the middle of the desert.

_He doesn't even have a drop of water with him, he won't be able to survive; _She was thinking while taking a sip of water from her canteen, she smirked and combed her messy red hair with her hand.

She drove until she found a boat laying upside down on the dry sand and wondered how it got there.

Kissing Kate took the suitcase that she stole from Stanley with herand crawled under the boat.

"Lets see, how can we open this?" Kissing Kate whispered to herself. "Ahhh" she said noticing some jars laying right next to her. She took one and broke it, then used it to force the suitcase open.

When she succeeded in her eyes passed a flash of delight, then surprise.

"What?" she exclaimed "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?" she shouted.

Before closing it Kate Barlow looked in the suitcase for the last time, it was empty, empty, empty.

In the car she glanced at it. Now it was sitting right next to her.

"I probably lost the treasure in the way" she said "I'm going to bury the suitcase, I can make everyone think that there's actually a treasure" and then she laughed.

They were now sitting on the sofa, the suitcase laying on Stanley's lap. Ms. Morengo was now gone, promising to be back the next day. Stanley and Zero had taken a shower, ate plenty of food and drunk plenty of drinks. Their hair were combed and their clothes were clean. When they were done with the shower they didn't even recognize themselves.

"Well, I guess it's time to open the suitcase" said an excited Mr. Yelnats.

"I guess so" said Stanely

"I wonder what's inside" said Mrs. Yelnats "I really hope there is a treasure or something valuable" she said already picturing herself proudly holding a two thousand dollars necklace in front of her friends' nose.

"Open it" said Zero.

Outside was dark and the curtains were closed, the room didn't have enough light to see properly, so, Stanley had a hard time to force the suitcase open.

"Almost there" he said.

Then with a loud _crack _the suitcase opened. Stanley put his hand in it and when he got it out there was terror in his face.

Ten or more red eyes were fixing them.

"Onions, sweet, hot, juicy onions!" Sam was shouting while holding a big onion up in the air.

It was a sunny day at Green Lake, the sky was clear and the water of the lake reflected the sun.

"Sam, Sam" said a kid of about eight years old running toward Sam. He wore short, green pants and an old t-shirt, his eyes were shining, like the lake. He was holding a small, brown box in his hand.

"Look what I got!" he screamed when he finally reached Sam.

"Oh, hey Timmy!" said Sam with a big smile " show me what you got"

"You won't even believe this!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh, I think I will, but, don't yell so much!" Sam said laughing.

"Well, _I _just got a yellow spotted lizard by _myself_!" Timmy said proudly.

Sam's smile faded.

"What? No,Tim, go and free it! If that monster bites you are dead!"

"But, it's probably dead by now, you know, I caught it an hour ago, and this box doesn't have holes!"

"Yellow spotted lizards can survive up to twenty four hours, also without breathing!" Sam said, this time more urgently "go to free it, now! Go, go!"

Timmy didn't even reply, he just ran.

"What are we going to do now?" Stanley asked for the hundredth time.

It was a big question that nobody could answer. The lizards were quick. Three of them climbed on Stanley's body, another two on Zero's head , _five _of them on Mr. Yelnats' back and Mrs. Yelnats had four more around her waist.

They stood still, not daring to move a single muscle. Mrs. Yelnats was silently crying while the lizard's white tongue licked her bare skin. The lizards on Zero's head were hissing, as saying _you won't escape this time_.

Stanley wanted to scream, but he couldn't. _Maybe I'll be lucky enough... _He was thinking, but he knew that this time he won't survive.

Then, he felt it. The lizard's sharp teeth bit his skin, and its tongue licked his blood.

He felt warm, and his last thought was _I guess my blood doesn't taste like onions anymore._

The Warden was digging.

Her eyes shining with anger, now she was stuck there, at Camp Green Lake by herself. Nobody else was there suffering with her. But, it was her punishment after all, wasn't it?With only some water left in her canteen, the Warden dug the shovel into the dirt.

The guard who was supposed to be watching her was asleep.

She put the dirt at the edge of the hole she was digging, her cowboy hat covering her eyes, the sun hitting on her face.

Then, suddenly she stopped digging. In the dirt she thought she saw something shine. She dug in the dirt with her hands. She felt something hard and massive. She picked it up and discovered with surprise that it was a golden necklace. As she dug more, she found more. While digging she was laughing, the same mad laugh as Kate Barlow's .

When she found enough gold she glanced at the guard who was still asleep.

She ran and ran, until she found the water truck.

She jumped in, feeling relieved as air conditioning hit her face.

The Warden drove away, but she wasn't that stupid to run into holes, no, she drove straight to the city.

While she was driving she murmured "Thank you Kissing Kate"

THE END

**Creepy? Don't forget to review...**


End file.
